


This Kiss is Blood seeking, Darling

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison & Derek are Cousins, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, Bottom Dean, Bottom Isaac, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Crossdressing, Dark Lucifer, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Humor, Hunter Allison, Hunter Isaac Lahey, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Scott, Isaac & Allison are Silblings, Isaac & Jackson are Married, Jealous Lucifer, Knifeplay, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Marking, Master/Servant, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mind Control, Mystery, Oral Sex, Papa Hale & Chris Argent are Brothers, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Possessive Lucifer, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Seduction, Seductive Stiles Stilinski, Shifter Sam, Shower Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Jackson, Top Lucifer, Vampire Dean, Vampire Lucifer, Vampire Michael, Vampire Scott, Vampire Sex, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolves, Witch Lydia, flirty stiles, forced cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Allison are forced by their dads to follow Isaac and Jackson into their honeymoon.<br/>While following them they end up in an empty and secluded hotel.<br/>On the same night the two mysterious guests Stiles and Scott arrive. But the two seem to have brought more package with them then just their luggage. <br/>Meanwhile Derek fights against his inner wolf who strangely reacts to Stiles.<br/>The more time Derek spends with Stiles the more he wants to undercover all his secrets.<br/>Derek needs to be careful that he doesn't end up in a crimson red spiral of love, desire, pain and despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss is Blood seeking, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You  
> Hope you enjoy it:)  
> Please leave Comments and Kudos :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Allison are forced by their dads to follow Isaac and Jackson into their honeymoon.  
> While following them they end up in an empty and secluded hotel.  
> On the same night the two mysterious guests Stiles and Scott arrive. But the two seem to have brought more package with them then just their luggage.  
> Meanwhile Derek fights against his inner wolf who strangely reacts to Stiles.  
> The more time Derek spends with Stiles the more he wants to undercover all his secrets.  
> Derek needs to be careful that he doesn't end up in a crimson red spiral of love, desire, pain and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You  
> Hope you enjoy it:)  
> Please Comment :)

_**Chapter 1** _

 

It was ridiculous to begin with and they knew it.

But what are you supposed to do if you're being ordered or more likely forced to follow your cousin or brother and his newly married husband into their honeymoon by your dads.

Well, obviously you first refuse and after you're being threatened with being disowned you take the next train and rent an car to follow them around like a damn spy on a top secret mission.

 

After following the couple around for three days the couple finally settled  
down in the middle of the night in a castle like hotel, deep down in the woods near a cliff with the sea around and at least a few miles from the next little town away.

The court of the hotel which was also the parking area looked so empty that they thought the hotel was abandoned.

But it was late, they were tired after following the couple around the whole time and since they could see lights in the hotel and the lanterns before the entrance were on, they knew that it must have been opened.

Besides if they had to spy them out anyway, they didn't wanted to sleep in the car.

And it would be much easier to keep an eye on them when they stayed at the same hotel.  
So after Derek and Allison parked the car they made sure to wait a few minutes before entering the hotel to not to be caught by Isaac and his fresh husband Jackson.

It was obvious that they wouldn't get away with it easily, if they would be caught by them.

So Derek and Allison were very careful.

 

When they entered the luxurious and elegant hotel, they were all the more surprised

by the obvious lack of guests.

When they went to the reception, the porter smiled gentle at them.

The porter seemed to be in his forties. He had a friendly and clean appearance, perfect brushed dark brown hair, was shaved, at average high, had perfectly clean hands and nails and an uniform without even an wrinkle on it.

'' Welcome to our hotel Distinguished guests.'' the porter greeted. '' I apologize if it's empty but for now we don't have many guest, since it's past the season. So only a few guest arrive sometimes. I hope it doesn't bother you.'' the porter explained still smiling.

'' No, actually I prefer it if it's not that crowded and more peacefully.'' Derek replied with a light smile looking at Allison.

'' You have an nice hotel here. I like it. It's really beautiful.'' Allison complimanted smiling fondly at the porter after looking around a bit.

''Thank you. My father was already an porter in this hotel and took good care of it. He loved his job and this hotel deeply and so do I. '' he told them fondly. '' Do you and your husband wish for a double or a single room? And do you want to have dinner? I can let you get something prepared.''

Allison chuckled'' He is not my husband. He's my cousin. '' Allison explained.

The porters eyes widened and he seemed clearly uncomfortable with his mistake.

'' We take then two single rooms but nearby to each other if it's possible and if it isn't to much trouble for you we'd like to have dinner since it has been an long trip. Thank you.'' Allison added.

'' Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you were married since the couple that just before you arrived were and on their honeymoon so I thought you two were too. I'm truly sorry about my mistake. '' the porter explained and cleared his troath.

'' About the rooms since beside you and the couple there aren't any guests. It should be possible to fulfill your request. And it doesn't trouble me to let a dinner be prepared for you.'' the porter stated still clearly embarrassed.

'' It's okay. Thank you.'' Derek said smiling, not offended by the porter's false assumption, more kinda amused by it.

The porter rasped. '' Here are the keys, please sign here in the guest book.'' he said handing Derek and Allison the keys over and let them sign in the guest book.

'' You can pay when you check out. And do you want to take your meal in your room or in the restaurant? If you seek for company in the restaurant I have to disappoint you since the other guests that resides here take their meal in their room. But they might join you for breakfast tomorrow.'' he informed them.

'' We take the our meal then in the restaurant. Thank you.'' Allison replied.

'' The restaurant is by the staircase right on the left. You can sit down in there while I get your Luggage and take it to your room.'' the porter explained. Derek handed him his car key and he and Allison made their way to the restaurant.

After the porter brought their Luggage to their room. He brought them their two steaks medium with baked potatoes and steam vegetables and to drink since they ordered it water.

'' I like it here but it will be harder for us to keep an eye on them and staying out of their focus when we're the only guests.'' Allison stated concerned.

'' Yeah, it won't be easy but we have to try it. Beside it's all our dads fault in the first place.'' Derek tried to comfort her.

'' Yeah, but Der. That's not the only thing I'm concerned about. Allison sighed '' You know that tomorrow full moon is and even thought you can normally control you're inner wolf, you might not be able to control him on a full moon night. Especially when it's mating time and you're an Alpha. I'm really concerned.''

'' You don't have to be. '' Derek tried to assure her. '' I mean, yeah, it might be hard to control my inner wolf on full moon but it's not impossible and since we're in the woods, I can just shift and run around in them. '' Derek explained.

'' Here aren't any guests and the town is a few miles away so I won't harm anyone since you, Isaac and even Jackson can protect yourself from me just fine.''

Derek snorted '' And it's not like the mating season can affect me since I don't even have an mate or more likely I haven't met mine just yet. So you've got nothing to worry about.'' Derek insisted.

'' Yeah, you're probably right.'' Allison agreed. '' Maybe I'm just a little bit overprotective and worrying too much. But you're important to me and I know what it makes to you when you lose control even when you don't harm anyone. I know that it hurts you.'' Allison told him.

'' Just know I'm here for you and that you can trust me. You don't have to shoulder everything by yourself.'' she comforted now holding his hands and rubbing his knuckles comforting with her thumps.

 

This moment was then interrupted by two person entering the hotel.

Those new arrived guests were two men clothed entirely in black, faced to the porter.

'' Welcome...'' the porter interrupted himself and seemed to be shocked.

He just stared at the guests before he spoke again.

'' I apologize but have we ever met before? '' he continued.

'' I'm afraid not. I don't think we've met before.'' the boy replied smiling.

'' We both take a double room but with two separated beds. I know it's empty here because it isn't the season where a lot of guests arrive here. And we don't mind it one bit. Our Luggage is in the backseat of our car and we've liked to take a meal in the restaurant if you don't mind. I would appreciate it if you would bring us two glasses with water to drink, it was an long trip after all.'' The boy said without letting the porter say one word. 

'' Where do I have to sign?'' The boy added a mischief grin now grazing his lips.

The porter coughed '' Right here in the guest book.'' the porter said shocked, holding out the guest book and handing the boy a pen to sign. Still looking confused.

'' You're sure you've never been here before, because you sure know a lot about this hotel ?'' the porter asked still not overcoming the feeling that he saw this face somewhere before.

'' Yeah, I'm sure. But my father happened to come here that's why I know that much about this place here.'' the boy explained amused, still the grin haven't left his lips.

The boy handed the porter the car keys before turning to the restaurant.

'' Thank you, Paul.'' the boy said. Leaving the porter after realization struck him, wondering why the boy knew his name.

The other boy remained the whole time silent and just let the other handle everything.

'' Come Scott, we're heading to the restaurant. You're hungry aren't you?'' the boy asked smiling now gently at Scott.

'' I didn't wanted to interfere. You seemed amused about this whole situation. '' Scott remarked.

The boy snickered '' Yeah, you just know me to good. Well, it's no wonder after all the years we've already spent together.'' The boy stated looking nostalgic

'' Do you think everything will went smooth? '' Scott worried.

'' _Did I ever fail ?_ '' the boy questioned now more serious and colder.

Scott gulped '' No, you've never failed. Not once.'' Scott answered with a little bit fear in his voice, looking down.

'' Exactly, so don't worry about anything. Just let me handle everything.'' the boy annouced his edges softening.

Scott smiled and nodded at that.  


While the two made their way to the restaurant Allison and Derek were curious about who those two new guests were.

When the two entered Allison looked immediately at Derek an whispered to him

'' We should ask the two if they want to join us. Since the hotel is so empty I think they could use some company. Don't you think too?''

'' I think that you want to have some company and that you're just curious. You just want them to join us so you can spy them out.'' Derek observed.

'' But if they don't mind in that case I don't mind either.'' he added leaning back in his chair, taking a sip from his water glass.

Allison smiled and waved immediately to the odd pair.

As they recognized her they made their way to them.

'' Hello, me and my cousin here thought that maybe you two could use some company and wondered if you wanted to join us since it's quite empty here.'' she suggested.  
That made the boys chuckle as they exchanged glances with each other.

'' Thank you. We would love to join you. It can become quite lonely in such an large but empty hotel.'' the boy told them.

Both boys took off their long black coats and sat down on their chairs right across from Allison and Derek.

'' This here is Scott'' the boy gestured to the one beside him. '' And I'm Stiles. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you.'' Stiles said rolling the word ' _pleasure_ ' on his tongue with an to wide grin to be innocent and putting his elbows on the table, interlacing his hands in front of him. His eyes wandering to Derek.

'' Nice to meet you.'' Scott greeted chuckling lightly. He must have noticed something no one else had.

'' Nice to meet you, too. I'm Allison and the grumpy looking guy beside me is Derek '' Allison said cheerfully pointing at Derek.

Derek on the other hand was since the boy, no Stiles took of his coat and he really got an glimpse his face and eyes, like hypnotized from him. His eyes never leaving Stiles.

Stiles fluffy brown hair, his thin but blood red lips, his pure white skin with a few little freckles here and there that Derek wondered how many there of them on this lean beautiful body.

The long slender legs in this tight black leather pants that flatters his features, his long slim fingers Derek wanted to know what would feel like tracing his skin. His purple baroque shirt that perfectly harmonized with his white flawless skin and his exposed nice slender neck where Derek wanted to leave a lot of marks.

But the most stunning on Stiles were his eyes that glowed in a golden-red gleam, bright and deep. Those eyes were mysterious and all consuming at the same time.

Their reflected something Derek couldn't name just yet. The longer he stared at Stiles the more clear he could hear his thrumming heartbeat in his chest.

His inner wolf began to growl and violently tried to get free.

He howled, longed, yearned, shrieked desperately for Stiles.

It took everything from him to keep his inner wolf at bay. That was when he realized that his inner wolf might react so strongly to Stiles because Stiles was maybe his mate.

So much to his ' _you don't have anything to worry about_ ' speech from before.

When he remained silent for minutes and deep in thoughts.

Allison nudges him slightly to throw him out of his thoughts.

He then composed himself with a perfect smile on his face.

Meeting Stiles eyes and clearing his throat, he said

'' _The pleasure is on my side_ ''

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter  
> We get to know more about Stiles and Scott's relationship and some Sterek  
> Please read the next chapter too  
> I'm sorry for if the summary isn't good but I'm really not good at this:(

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter  
> We get to know more about Stiles and Scott's relationship.  
> Please read the next chapter too  
> I'm sorry for if the summary isn't good but I'm really not good at this:(


End file.
